Ciel Sekaine
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: 世界音(Sekaine''; sound of the world)'' スィエル' (Ciel: french word for "the sky, the heavens")' |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: Pianoloid Model: '''00 - ∞ (Zero - Infinity)' |- | align="middle" |GENDER |'Genderless/Unisex ' | align="middle" |VOICE RANGE |'G2-F6' | align="middle" |RELATED CHARACTERS | NiKORU Kajetano (Housemate) NiKO Kajetano (Housemate) Marie Kagekine (Housemate) |- | align="middle" |AGE |'Unknown (estimated above 200 yo)' | align="middle" |GENRE |'Any' | align="middle" |HOMEPAGE |None. |- | align="middle" |WEIGHT |'110.2 lbs (50 kgs)' | align="middle" |CHARACTER ITEMS |'Pocket watch.' | align="middle" | CREATOR |'Pianodream' |- | align="middle" |HEIGHT |'175 cms to 182 cms (extensible joints, heels)' | align="middle" |VOICE SOURCE | Pianodream(female), Letamaru (male) | align="middle" |PICTURE LINK LIST |none yet |- | align="middle" |BIRTHDAY |'Unknown' | align="middle" |LIKES |'Marie, cultural knowledge, foreign languages, occult sciences.' | align="middle" | MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE, NICO NICO DOUGA |- | align="middle" |RELEASE DATE |'October 6th 2011 (created in August 2010)' | align="middle" |DISLIKES |'Crowds, children and loud noises.' | align="middle" |SIGNATURE SONG |See below. |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Ciel is a very secret person, he/she's always very calm and quiet, he/she doesn't speak very much, and seems quite shy yet curious, being afraid of joining the other UTAUloids. (s)He's blind to the point of not seeing anything but flickers of light, and his/her health is extremely poor, causing him/her to faint without any warning sometimes and waking up later without remembering what happened, but his/her other senses have grown sharper than anyone's. |} Demo Songs and Release Videos: Other informations & History Hair color: Ash Chocolate Brown Head gear: none. Eye color: Pearl Grey, blind. (He can't see anything but specks of light and color sometimes) Earphones: Purple headset, with the sign "Infinity" carved on it. Outfits: he/she likes wearing old clothing, and mixes male and female clothing without caring. Wears often a grey tailcoat and a female purple corset instead of a shirt, a single collar with a ribbon tie. Wears a top hat with ribbons and a rose attache to and a pocket watch as a monocle on hir right eye. Nationality/Race: French, former circus automaton trying to become human. Band/Group: none. Background and General Informations: It's a very long story, so please read it ON MY TUMBLR. Some Facts about Ciel _(s)He is someone with a lot of culture, and a lot of "taste" in cultural objects and knowledges; some may call it a useless thing but (s)he considers culture a real treasure. As a French, (s)he is a gourmet, and since (s)he becomes sick really too easily, (s)he's quite strict, even picky about food. _His/Her skin is very pale like white ceramic, but that's its natural color. _Since (s)he's genderless, (s)he speaks either with a male voice or a female voice, which actually gets his fellow UTAUloids and Masters confused. But Ciel doesn't really understand why is gender so important to everyone. However, (s)he's used to sparing hirself unnecessary questions about gender. Romantically (s)he has no clear preferences, being clearly asexual and not really a fan of physical contact. _(s)He's stylish, even a bit tidy, but (s)he's not really that fashionable. (s)He prefers old-fashioned, dandy and chic clothing to modern fashion. His/Her favorite clothes? French haute couture, of course. _Though (s)he isn't especially attracted to children, children seem to like him/her. (s)He doesn't especially love children because "they always make too much noise". _(s)He was first supposed to be 192 cm tall, but his/her creator shortened him for no particular reasons. Since then, he has got the ability to grow or shorten his own height anytime he wants to, but it takes up a lot of energy from him/her. _When (s)he doesn't know what to do, (s)he likes playing card games. _Though (s)he's blind, (s)he's most of his/her time acting like a normal person. Even his/her blindman's cane is disguised a normal one. _(s)He assumedly speaks four languages: Japanese, English, French and German. (s)He learnt them by travelling around the world with hir creators. _(s)He has a very strong aromantic "crush",on hir fellow UTAU Marie Kagekine. Despite not being romantically interested in her (s)he's ready to do anything for her. Voice Configuration and Downloads DEMO SONGS LIST: ACT1♀ : Declare War to All Voc@loids ACT2♂: WAVE (male bank demo) ACT3♀ FR: I=Fantasy FRENCH Version (currently being revised) ACT4♀ 4VCV+CVVC : YURAGI (release video) '''ACT4'♀ retake-4CV : coming soon''' Usage Clause YOU CAN: _edit Ciel's oto files _use Ciel in your duets,song covers, choruses etc. _produce original songs using Ciel _produce fanworks such as 3d models, illustrations and such depicting Ciel _produce works including romance, love pairing, and explicit or R-18 content with Ciel. Really, I don't mind. YOU CAN NOT: _edit the wav files _claim the VB as yours _use hir for religious purposes other than Christmas Carols _do illegal stuff with hir, or use hir for racist purposes. References Pictures, MMD models and Fanarts REFERENCE FULL ARTWORK PICTURE (realized by SteelEmissary & Pianodream) MMD model created by Mayuen. DOWNLOAD CIEL SEKAINE'S MMD MODEL HERE. Category:Genderless UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from France Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Category:Crossdressers Category:Blind Category:Disabled Category:Handicapped Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji alias Category:Multilingual Category:VCV Banks Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids(VCV,Plus,rentanOnly) Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:Official Character Profiles